The Closet
by C-SkyBird-x3
Summary: JJ, Prentiss and Reid wonders who is in the closet ... and will be surprised when the door opens. One Shot. Yay! *-*


**I am Belgian, so I'm sorry for all the grammatical error, so sorry. : D If you do not like history, My Bad :/ And**** this is my first fiction :p**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked at his friend. "It's been two minute and twenty-three no twenty-four seconds that y..."

"Hush!"

"Wh..."

"Hush!" She look at him. "Don't you heard that?" JJ said in whisper.

"Heard what?" JJ beckoned him to come listen at the door.

"Did you heard that now?"

"Um, no... Why?" He asks to her. "Jayje, are you okay? Is that your doctor gives drugs?"

"No," She look at him. "No, no, no! No! I'm not sick!" She pushes him gently. They pause."Now, did you heard that?"

"Yeah. There's someone out there." He whisper.

"I know that! Thanks!" She pause."This is what I wanted to say. Not that I'm sick!"

"Hey guys!" Emily says.

"Hi!" They both says at the same time and not looking at her.

"What the hell here you two doing here?Look at the closet door?" They look at Prentiss. "You know it opens?" She go towards the closet door."If you want me to show you."She went open the door, but the noise stopped her."Ew! That's gross."She step back the door. "Who's in there?"

"Hush!" They says at the same time.

JJ replied "We don't know."

"How long are they in there?"Em asked. She was shocked.

"I don't know. Reid?" JJ look at Spencer. "Well, JJ it's been six minute and twenty-si...seven seconds that your here."

"When I came here, they're already been doing it" JJ said. "And really, I do not want to know when they started doing..." She was stopped by the sound of the door that unlocked.

They exchange of looks and hides in the corner of the corridor. They look one last time, then look closely at the closet. They holdings breaths when the door opens and out is a Morgan with a big smile on is lips.

"Well, is Derek Morgan"Spencer breaks the moment. "Yeah" The two girls says.

"But, who was...OH MY GOD!" JJ says shocked. Their jaws fell of seeing their friend with a big smile on her lips.

"Oh my," Emily says."I..I..I can't believe!" She said, looking at her friend left the closet."What... Garcia and Morgan!" She said softly at JJ and Reid with a smile.

"I've to talk to Morgan" Reid walk to Derek.

"Come on, we go to Garcia" Prentiss says to JJ.

"Yeah"

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM**_

"Hey! Where are you? We where looking for you."

"Hi there!"Penelope said joyfully. "Well, now him here."

"Yeah," JJ said. "Just ..."She was stopped by Morgan.

"Baby Girl, can I talk to you."He said, walking toward her.

"Anything for you, my chocolate Adonis" He sit on her desk.

Reid, JJ and Prentiss, they look at their friends. "A private talk" Derek looks at the his tree friends in the background.

"Yes." Emily said at the two next to her. "Let's go, they need privacy." Reid and JJ left, but Emily she in the front of the door. "I almost forget, don't make noise like you did in the closet." Then she close the door.

Penelope blushed and her jaw fell like Derek. "They saw us? That's..."

"Go get them!"Garcia yells.

And he did. JJ and Emily walk in."Where is Derek?"Penelope asked.

"Don't worry, your man seeks Reid, who is in the toilet."JJ said, seeing the blush on the cheek of Penelope. "We were just behind your door when he go to the toilet"

"You also been behind the door when Derek and I were in the closet?"

"Hey, we did not know that was both of you in the closet" Emily said.

"This is not a reason for you to listen." With that Reid and Derek walk in, then close the door. "It's really..."

"Awkward?" Reid finish her sentence.

"Yes" She said, with Derek who approaches her and gently put his arm around her waist.

"So, you two are together?"JJ asked to the two in front of her.

"Yes" Derek replied and squeezed her gently against him.

JJ goes towads Penelope. "I'm so happy for you," JJ hug her friend, then look at Derek "for you two. But, how long you've been together? Huh?" She pull back of the hug.

"Um, two months," She look her boyfriend and smile. "Yeah, two months and 3 weeks"

"Why don't you tell us?"Emily says. "I mean,... I'm happy for you two." She smile and look at Reid.

"Me too."He smile.

"I wanna big hug!"Garcia said to her friends. They all smile and goes towards her ffor a big hug.

Emily broke the hug."Just, one more" They nodded. "Why in here and in the closet? I mean, we are at work."

They look at the same time."Don't know." Saying at the same time and laugh. He takes her by the waist and gently put his lips against hers, then she puts her arms around his neck. And whisper "I love you".

"Love you too"

_Fin de l'histoire._


End file.
